staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Września 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 09:10 Dylematu 5 - Odc. 1 - Eksplozja - txt str.777 45' 10:05 Dylematu 5 - Odc. 2 - Spóła - txt str.777 11:05 Złota sobota; widowisko rozrywkowe 11:40 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Kurs na zysk; magazyn ekonomiczny 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1334; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1722 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1859; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Na własne oczy - Kochać czy nienawidzić 46'; film dokumentalny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:05 Pogoda 15:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 14 - Powołanie - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4484 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4699); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4485 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4700); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1723 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1335; telenowela TVP 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1860; teleturniej muzyczny 18:55 Gotowi na ślub - kulisy - /5/ 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kajtuś - Każdy jest najlepszy, odc. 2 (Everyone's best); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Piątkowe kino akcji - Wariaci z Karaibów (Bullit and Ripper) - txt str.777 88'; komedia kryminalna kraj prod.Francja (2003) 22:05 Miecz prawdy - odc. 2, Przeznaczenie (Legend of the Seeker, ep. 2); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 23:05 Wampiry: Żądza krwi (Out For Blood) 91'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004) 00:45 Kino nocnych marków - Cud w Lake Placid (Miracle) 130'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004) 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Sophie - panna młoda mimo woli - odc. 10/30 (Sophie - Braut wider Willen); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 05:55 TELEZAKUPY 06:25 Z lotu ptaka - odc. 2 (Vu du ciel); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 26 Złoty szlak 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bibi Blocksberg - odc. 4/26 Trzy razy czarny kot (Bibi Blocksberg ep. 3 x schwarzer Kater); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 114 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.45; Pogoda 9.12, 10.18 10:50 Czas honoru - flesz historyczny - odc. 6 "Mocne papiery"; felieton 10:55 Johnny Tsunami (Johnny Tsunami) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 12:35 Kocham Cię Polsko - Sami swoi 12:40 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (91) 12:45 Zdolne bestie - Pies, który przepowiada śmierć - odc. 2 (Extraordinary animals - odc. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 13:15 Zdolne bestie - Uchatka intelektualistka - odc. 3 (Extraordinary animals - odc. 3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 13:45 Córki McLeoda - odc. 104 Co się robi dla miłości (McLeod's Daughters, s. 5 ep. (The thing we do for love)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2005) 14:45 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Paranienormalni kontra Formacja Chatelet; program kabaretowy 15:55 Egzamin z życia - odcinek 4; serial 16:50 MASH - odc. 255 ost. (MASH (s. XI, ep. B10 As Times Goes By)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1983) 17:15 Czas honoru - flesz historyczny - odc. 1 "Czas walki zbrojnej"; felieton 17:24 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - kulisy 17:25 44. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Wratislavia Cantans (studio festiwalowe) 2 17:30 Program lokalny 17:55 44. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Wratislavia Cantans (studio festiwalowe) 3 18:05 Gang Olsena w potrzasku (Olsen - banden pa spanden) 105'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Dania (1969) 19:55 Kocham Cię Polsko - (14); zabawa quizowa 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 375 Noc poślubna - ( równiez w TVP HD); serial TVP 21:10 Kocham Cię Polsko - (14); zabawa quizowa 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:14 Pogoda 23:25 Czas na miłość - Mary Bryant - Niezwykła podróż Mary Bryant cz 2 (Incredible Journey of Mary Bryant 2) 93'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 01:00 Zabójca jest w domu (Killer Upstairs) 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:58 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:16 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda; STEREO 16:51 Okna sztuki; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:02 Kronika Warszawska ; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:31 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 17:43 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:46 Pogoda; STEREO 17:48 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 17:52 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO 18:14 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:16 Pogoda; STEREO 18:17 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 18:20 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:29 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:42 Rozwydrzony kanarek. Rzecz o Konstantym Ildefonsie Gałczyńskim; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:23 Pogoda; STEREO 19:25 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Forum - wydanie 74; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:00 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:03 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 22:09 Pogoda; STEREO 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:33 11 września - toksyczny spadek (9/11 Toxic Legacy); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:26 Forum - wydanie 74; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:09 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:28 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 01:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 01:47 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:57 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:19 Fotograf snów - film o Ryszardzie Horowitzu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:09 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Listy do PRL - u; felieton 04:05 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:24 Forum - wydanie 74; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:07 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 05:29 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:54 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:13 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 06:36 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News Odcinek: 72 7:15 Wielka wygrana 7:30 TV market 8:00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 68 8:30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 69 9:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 253 9:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 254 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 10 10:30 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe Odcinek: 12 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 83 Sezon: 3 11:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 216 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 204 13:00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 70 13:30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 71 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 947 14:45 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 13 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 84 Sezon: 3 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 255 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 256 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 948 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1317 20:00 World Trade Center 22:00 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 22:45 Bunkier SS 0:25 Paszport do raju 2:15 Nagroda gwarantowana 3:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 286 4:15 Zakazana kamera Odcinek: 485 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 5:40 TV market TVN 5:55 Mango Telezakupy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Brzydula Odcinek: 162 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1149 Sezon: 7 11:35 Salon gry 12:10 Mango Telezakupy 12:40 Sąd rodzinny 13:40 Detektywi 14:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy 14:55 Na celowniku Odcinek: 18 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 Brzydula Odcinek: 163 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Torque. Jazda na krawędzi 21:50 Święty 0:15 Kuba Wojewódzki Sezon: 4 1:15 Uwaga! 1:35 Nocne granie 2:55 Rozmowy w toku 3:50 Nic straconego 5:35 Uwaga! TV 4 4:40 Instynkt tropiciela - reportaż 5:05 Życie na zielono - magazyn ekologiczny 5:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:05 Zbuntowani - odc. 48, Meksyk 2006 8:10 Dziewczyny z fortuny - teleturniej 9:10 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 75, Meksyk 2008 10:10 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 9, Hiszpania 2003 11:50 mała Czarna - talk-show 12:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 14:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 14:30 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:30 Zbuntowani - odc. 49, Meksyk 2006 16:30 Hole in the Wall - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 17:30 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 75, Meksyk 2008 18:30 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 10, Hiszpania 2003 20:10 Włatcy móch - Łospa Wieczna - odc. 80, Polska 2009 20:40 Selekcja - Operacja "Kotlnina" - Polska 2009 21:15 Gliniarze z Melbourne - odc. 2, Australia 2008 22:15 Jazda Figurowa - Ksiądz Ksawery Knotz i Majka Jeżowska 23:15 Zabójczy masaż - film erotyczny, USA 1:00 Sissi - zbuntowana cesarzowa - dramat kostiumowy, Francja 2004 3:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:55 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 4:20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Ala i As - Lecimy samolotem; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Dwa światy - Odc 12/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Skarby nieodkryte; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Powrót mistrza kierownicy 17'; reportaż; reż.:Krzysztof Wojciechowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Szansa na Sukces - Piosenki Ryszarda Poznakowskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1329; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1707; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:35 Krótki kurs historii PZPR; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Kocham Cię Dwójko; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 70 lat później; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Znikająca góra; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Ala i As - Lecimy samolotem; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Rzeźba uwięziona w czasie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Powrót mistrza kierownicy 17'; reportaż; reż.:Krzysztof Wojciechowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1329; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 72 - Noddy buduje kosmiczną rakietę (Noddy, builds a rocketship); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1707; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 370 Milczący pacjent; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Hubal 126'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1973); reż.:Bohdan Poręba; wyk.:Ryszard Filipski, Małgorzata Potocka, Tadeusz Janczar, Stanisław Niwiński, Kazimierz Wichniarz, Emil Karewicz, Jan Stawarz, Zygmunt Malanowicz, Bolesław Idziak, Jerzy Korsztyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:20 Skarby nieodkryte; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1329; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 72 - Noddy buduje kosmiczną rakietę (Noddy, builds a rocketship); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1707; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Hity satelity; STEREO 02:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 370 Milczący pacjent; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Hubal 126'; dramat wojenny; reż.:Bohdan Poręba; wyk.:Ryszard Filipski, Małgorzata Potocka, Tadeusz Janczar, Stanisław Niwiński, Kazimierz Wichniarz, Emil Karewicz, Jan Stawarz, Zygmunt Malanowicz, Bolesław Idziak, Jerzy Korsztyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Powrót mistrza kierownicy; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia